Un heroe vuelve a casa
by DireWolf30
Summary: los clanes vikingos estan punto de entrar en conflicto total contra los dragones, mientras tanto Hiccup se vera obligado a defender sus ideales para dar paz definitiva a hambos bandos, pero esto podria causarle un gran sacrificio,...su amor.
1. Chapter 1

A pesar de que era todo estaba obscuro por la noche, una especie de luz naranja obscura iluminaba una pequeña área del cielo, la luz provenía del otro lado de una de las colinas del valle, al otro lado se encontraba una pequeña aldea de granjeros.

Toda la aldea estaba en llamas, todos los granjeros y pastores corrían en todas partes desesperados.

Algunas personas quienes aun se encontraban dentro de las cabañas morían incineradas por el fuego.

Afuera, las personas que se disponían a huir fueron tomadas por unas bestias enormes, estos seres descuartizaban a toda persona que atrapaban.

Estas bestias escupían fuego de sus bocas hacia las casas, Dragones

**Seis años después de los eventos en la aldea Berk, las cosas no van tan bien en el mundo exterior, el resto de los clanes Vikingos sigue en guerra con los dragones mientras que los reinados de las tierras vecinas han visto a estos dos bandos como amenazas y se han dispuesto a eliminarlos.**

**Por otro lado Los Dragones, artos de la casería de su especie han considerado al hombre como un peligro para la existencia de ellos y se han visto obligados a querer eliminarlos de la faz de estas tierras.**

**En medio de la conmoción los clanes Vikingos han planeado una reunión en donde se tomaran decisiones que definirán los próximos eventos, donde final mente se decidirá si los clanes entraran en batalla absoluta en lo que podría convertirse en una triple guerra.**

_**Dire wolf30 Presenta**_

_**En Asociación con LatinoBadass **_

_**En **_

_**Como entrenar a tu Dragón: un héroe viene a casa **_

La neblina cubría un vasto espacio de la costa, solo unas cuantas antorchas servían para iluminar un pequeño espacio del puerto de madera el cual estaba totalmente desolado.

En el puerto solo había una sola persona, era de cuerpo ancho y robusto de grandes músculos y pelo de tamaño medio y una barba larga de color negro , grandes vestimentas de pieles y una hacha en su espalda. Este hombre se encontraba sentado sobre un barril de madera esperando a que llegaran los invitados.

Después de algún tiempo saco de su espalda un cuchillo de tamaño mediano y una roca especial para afilar el chuchillo. El hombre levanto la vista hacia la costa al oír el sonido de las campanas que normalmente los navíos usan para anunciar su llegada. Una figura obscura aparecía de entre la niebla.

-Final mente llegaron- se dijo a sí mismo el hombre levantándose del barril.

El barco que salió de entre la niebla desmullendo la velocidad, al acercarse lo suficiente al puerto el hombre robusto se acerco al barco y lanzo una cuerda.

En el barco se estaba otro hombre de mismo físico solo que este parecía tener una capa echa de pieles y una barba de color café con una que otra línea de pelo de color grisáceo debido a la edad, este último hombre uso la cuerda para atarla al barco.

-pensamos que no llegarían después de las últimas dos semanas, bienvenido a la isla Thonam, Estoico el vasto-

Estoico salto del bote, - tuvimos que tomarnos 3 semanas para arreglar unos asuntos en otras tierras, gracias por la espera-

-bien, síganme- dice el hombre del puerto mostrándole el camino.

Después de unos cuantos pasos por el muelle, el líder de la isla Berk se da la vuelta en dirección al bote.

-eh chicos ya llegamos, apresúrense- se da de nuevo la vuelta para seguir al hombre de los muelles mientras que del barco dos jóvenes salieron de el para seguir al líder de la aldea de Berk.

Los dos jóvenes eran de forma física muy diferente del uno del otro.

El más grande de los dos tenía un indicio de una forma robusta, de pelo café obscuro casi negro y grandes músculos.

El otro en cambio era de una estatura normal, de pelo café, músculos un poco formados pero con una condición física delgada.

-no puedo creer que en verdad me convenciste para hacer este viaje contigo Hiccup, es más me dijiste que esto solo duraría unos días, no un mes entero-

- cálmate Snotlout, ya te dije que las paradas que mi padre hiso en otros territorios solo fue para hablar con nuestros amigos de los otros mares para conseguir su apoyo en esta reunión del consejo-

Los dos jóvenes avanzan por el camino que el padre de Hiccup tomaba

-sí, sí, lo sé, la reunión del consejo donde todos los líderes de las aldeas vikingas se unen para parlotear, pero aun así no se para que me trajiste contigo-

-Porque eres mi primo, eres parte de la familia líder de nuestra aldea, este asunto también es de tu incumbencia Snotlout –

Snotlout se acomoda el cabello con su mano derecha y saca una lanza de su cinturón trasero, - Hiccup, sabes que yo no sol del tipo que se sienta en mesas a charlas sobre tratados y esas cosas, yo soy más del tipo guerrero, cazando trols y bestias de mar junto con mi dragón, siempre busco una pelea-

Hiccup da una pequeña riza y le dice a su primo – sabes, supe que te llevarías bien con tu dragón pero jamás pensé que tanto –

-ah, pues tenemos un trato justo, yo derribo a los enemigos y el los quema, fácil aunque tengo que admitir que en verdad ya extraño la isla, ¿y tu hiccup, apuesto a que también extrañas a, las isla, a chimuelo tu dragón, y Astrid no es así?-

Hiccup se queda un poco pensante con una mirada sonadora – si, los extraño aunque también tengo algo de temor sabes, le dije a Astrid también que este viaje duraría solo días, apuesto a que en estos momentos a de estar furiosa –

-ha, ahora que lo pienso gracias a Odín que es tu brazo el que sufre y no el mío- dice Snorltout en forma de burla

Hiccup no respondió a la burla por lo cual Snotlout volteo a verlo quien parecía tener una mirada de preocupación

-oye Hiccup, ¿Qué te preocupa?-

El joven tardo unos cuantos segundos en responderle – es solo que, espero que el consejo pueda escuchar lo que mi padre y yo tenemos que decirles, temo no poder convencerlos-

-Tranquilo Huccup – le dice dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda – si hay alguien calificado para convencer a la gente eres tú, cualquier Vikingo puede matar a un dragón, después de lo que paso hace 6 anos, matar dragones no es gran cosa, montarlos eso si es de guerreros, como yo. –

-pues gracias por tu ayuda no tan útil- dice Hiccup en un modo de sarcasmo

-no hay de que primo- le responde con otra palmada en la espalda

Los jóvenes caminaron durante unos cuantos minutos siguiendo al padre de Hiccup, hasta que llegaron finalmente a la aldea de los vikingos de Thonam.

La aldea no era muy diferente a la de Berk, tenia básicamente lo mismo que la otra, casas de madera, herrerías, centros ceremoniales, básicamente los mismo.

Pero por alguna razón ante os ojos de Hiccup la aldea era diferente en cuanto a los habitantes, haya en Berk los vikingos eran rudos pero actuaban de manera algo respetable sin embargo aquí era totalmente diferente, eran igual mente de rudos pero ninguno se dirigía la mirada a otro y si lo hacían era con ojos furiosos, casi como si quisieran matarse el uno al otro.

Pero lo que mas disgusto a Hiccup eran a los Vikingos que usaban ropas echas con las duras pieles y escamas de los dragones, pero lo peor fue ver a diversos dragones que eran usados para jalar carretas y otros objetos pesados, sus patas estaban atadas por grilletes y sus alas estaban totalmente cortadas del esqueleto junto con las aletas de las colas, estos dragones parecían presentar claros indicios de maltrato y desnutrición. Para evitar que los dragones se exasperaran y causaran estragos tenían sus bocas selladas por una especie de herradura de metal y sus ojos estaban cortados.

El padre de Hiccup mostro una mirada de decepción al ver esto, los Vikingos de Berk ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir a lado de los dragones, inclusive debido a la gran amistad que había surgido los reptiles voladores se quedaban a lado de sus nuevos amigos en los duros inviernos para ayudarse mutuamente a buscar comida, eran sus amigos gracias a Hiccup, razón por la cual matar dragones para ellos ya era considerado como un tabo, algo inhumano.

Por otro lado Hiccup mostro señales de enojo y furia y comenzó a aproximarse hacia los vikingos que tenían encadenado al dragón hasta que Snotlout lo detuvo

-Tranquilízate, para eso estamos aquí-

El joven volteo a ver a su acompañante y después de tomarse algunos respiros retomo su camino.

Mientras tanto Estoico el vasto junto con los dos jóvenes llegaron a la caza de reunión, la cual era muy parecida al lugar donde los vikingos de alto mando de Berk se reunían.

La puerta de la entrada de la caza estaba resguardada por 4 guerreros Vikingos, estos al ver que el grupo se acercaba a ellos se postraron justo enfrente de la puerta y les preguntaron

-Nombre y aldea a la que representa-

-Estoico el vasto , del clan Haddock y represento a la aldea de Berk-

-¿y ellos?- refiriéndose a los chicos

-mi hijo Hiccup y su primo Snotlout, de la aldea de berk, vienen con migo-

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

-oye Hiccup- le dice Snotlout – tu entra con tu padre, has lo tuyo-

-¿Qué no vienes?- le pregunta

-no, prefiero quedarme aquí, suerte con el consejo-

El joven hacienda con la cabeza y junto con su padre entra a la caza de reuniones.

Una vez adentro ambos miraban a su alrededor a todos los líderes de las aldeas vecinas, algunos de ellos eran lideres que las ultimas semanas Hiccup y su padre habían visitado para poder disuadirlos y de esa forma obtener más apoyo del consejo.

El gran Vikingo miraba de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando a alguien

-¿sucede algo papa?- le pregunta

-no, es solo que esperaba ver a alguien- respondió mientras seguía buscando entre todos los vikingos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Al fondo del salón se escuchaban las voces de los concejeros quienes trataban de mantener el silencio entre los líderes de las aldeas.

-ya basta- gritaba uno de ellos – mantengan sus bocas antes de los obligue a hacerlo- grito el concejal sacando su hacha enfrente de todos

-Ya no podemos seguir esperando – dice uno de los vikingos levantándose de la silla en la que estaba – propongo que comencemos sin los representantes de Berk, hay asuntos que demandan alta urgencia y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo esperándolos-

-sabes muy bien Esturión, que no podemos hacer a un lado al miembro más importante del concejo, así que si tenemos que esperar un día mas por su llegada así será- Le responde el concejal más viejo de todos.

El Vikingo Esturión era robusto, un poco más delgado que la mayoría de los vikingos pero mucho más musculoso, con una barba corta y total mente calvo.

-No será necesario que nos esperen un día mas-

Los Vikingos que estaban alrededor voltearon en dirección de dónde provinieron esas palabras, palabras que pertenecían a Estoico el vasto que se abría paso hacia el centro del salón a lado de los concejales.

-Bienvenido Estoico el vasto, tarde como siempre, pero siempre en el momento oportuno- dijo uno de los ancianos – bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos ya podemos comenzar-

Mientras todos se acomodaban en sus sillas Hiccup se dio cuenta de que la gran mayoría de los Vikingos lo estaban mirando, algunos pocos lo veían de forma de admiración y respeto pero la gran mayoría con ojos de enojo y odio. Esto claro que provoco que el chico se intimidara un poco.

Esturión hecho una mirada a Hiccup y a su padre mientras estos se acercaron a la mesa principal de los concejales.

-ya que los hijos pródigos decidieron unírsenos – dice Esturión señalando a los recién llegados de una forma poco respetuosa – podemos continuar con nuestros asuntos, - el hombre se levanta de su asiento y camina lentamente alrededor de la mesa.

-como todos ustedes han de saber, últimamente según la información de nuestras fuerzas de reconocimiento, mas de 30 aldeas fueron atacadas en esta semana, y casi 50 en las pasadas 2 semanas, y todos ustedes de seguro que ya saben el culpable de estas atrocidades…..Dragones- Los lideres Vikingos murmuraban entre ellos al oír esa palabra, mientras que Hiccup y su padre no decían nada, simplemente escuchaban.

-es bastante claro que nosotros los Vikingos ya no somos suficientes para estas bestias, ahora se han dispuesto a cargar su furia no solo contra simples aldeanos y campesinos, sino que con todo el hombre que domina estas tierras-

Los lideres murmuraron aun mas fuerte entre ellos hasta que uno de los concejales los mando a callar – silencio, silencio en la sala-

Al terminar el murmullo Esturión continuo con su discurso – durante cientos de años nos hemos encargado de defendernos y aniquilar a esos monstros que nos han atormentado una y otra ves, pero ya no es suficiente con tan solo defendernos matando a los que podamos o invadiendo sus cuevas para que se vallan a otro lugar, porque mientras nosotros hacíamos eso ellos se multiplicaban, superando nuestro numero, lo que necesitamos es acabar con esto de una vez y por todas, lo que necesitamos es unirnos contra un enemigo en común, lo que necesitamos es….matarlos a todos de una vez y por todas-

En ese mismo momento Hiccup se levanta furioso y le exclama al hombre -Usted no tiene el derecho de decidir a quién matar y a quien no-

-y tu Hiccup hijo de Estoico el vasto- le responde Esturión - ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpirme? Solo porque montaste a una de esas bestias te crees con autoridad para hablar en este concejo de hombres, aunque tenga edad suficiente de ser considerado un adulto no lo hace un hombre-

Estoico se levanto inmediatamente y saco su hacha de su espalda apuntándola a Esturión

-si vuelves a insultar a mi hijo de esa manera juro por Odín que esa boca jamás volverá a pronunciar ni una palabra-

Esturión tomo estas palabras como una amenaza y se dispuso a sacar su espada pero fue detenido por el concejal mayor - ya basta, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros-

En ese instante uno de los lideres vikingos se levanta y le dice a Esturión – ten más respeto a quien le hablas Esturión, el joven Hiccup no solo monto a un dragón cualquiera, el monto a un furia nocturna- Todos los demás Vikingos hablaron entre ellos casi al unísono.

-Eso no cambia nada, el joven es el culpable de los gobiernos extranjeros nos culpen por la invasión de los Dragones- Dijo uno de los líderes de las aldeas desde el fondo de la sala lo cual trajo atención de Esturión.

-sabias palabras de nuestros hermanos de los mares del Oeste, debido a que el joven Hiccup y su aldea formaron una alianza por así decirlo, todo el mundo cree que la invasión de los dragones a estas tierras es culpa nuestra, y ahora en estos mismos momentos planean unirse en contra de nosotros los Vikingos-

Hiccup interrumpe de nuevo – tal vez si sea culpa nuestra, durante cientos de años los hemos cazado sin parar al punto de vernos como una amenaza para su existencia, esto que está pasando es consecuencia de cientos de años de furia, se sienten acorralados, ya no saben qué hacer para que los dejen en paz-

-así que según sus sabias palabras joven Haddock, las muertes que las bestias han causado en todo este tiempo están totalmente justificadas- le interrumpe Esturión

-no, no digo que estén justificadas, pero tampoco lo está tratar de ocultar las razones de por qué lo están haciendo, lo mismo está pasando con los reinos que nos odian. Ellos nos odian a nosotros los Vikingos por nuestras acciones del pasado, antes de que nos enfrentáramos a los dragones, lo primero que hacíamos los Vikingos al llegar a estas tierras era saquear y eliminar a todo que se nos oponía para reclamar sus tierras, incluso es algo que algunos de los clanes aun hacen-

-MENTIRAS- exclamaron algunos de los lideres, mientras que del otro lado se oye la voz de otro líder Vikingo – EL joven tiene razón, yo he visto como algunos de nuestros clanes vecinos han invadido tierras que no nos pertenecen, quemado casas de granjeros indefensos'

Estoico se levanta para ponerse de lado de su hijo – por favor escuchen a mi hijo, al principio mis pensamientos no eran tan diferentes al de ustedes pero créanme, los dragones no son las bestias salvajes que todos creíamos que eran, si tan solo pudiéramos demostrarles que podemos cambiar –

-Cambiar ¿Qué?-le dice uno de los concejales - estamos en épocas criticas, nuestra clase está a punto de desaparecer, nuestros enemigos son más cada día, si no damos una respuesta inmediata, pronto los Vikingos serán algo del pasado, en tiempos desesperados se necesitan medidas desesperadas, no podemos velar por los intereses de otros cuando nuestra existencia está en peligro-

-nuestra sociedad no tiene por qué estar en peligro- le responde el joven

Esturión se acerca a él y le señala enfrente de todos, - tu no tienes derecho de hablar aquí, esta es una reunión de Vikingos, y cada vez que hablas no lo haces como Vikingo, lo haces como un idealista, y no hay lugar para los idealistas aquí-

Hiccup miro al hombre por unos cuantos momentos y se dispuso a salir del lugar, al pasar a lado de su padre este lo detiene poniendo una mano en su hombro y le dice – no te preocupes, yo me encargare- Hiccup simplemente le dio una mirada, y se alejo.

Afuera Snotlout estaba sentado sobre un barril de madera afilando un cuchillo que traía consigo, fue cuando Hiccup paso a lado de el cuando este cuando guardo su cuchillo y trato de alcanzarlo

-oye, oye hiccup espera, ¿Qué cuentan los ancianos eh?- dijo en modo de chiste, sin embargo Hiccup no respondió ni una sola palabra.

-¿tan mal te fue?- le pregunto de nuevo

Pasaron unos cuantos momentos sin respuesta alguna mientras los dos seguían caminando por la aldea.

-ese Esturión, ¿sabes quién es él?-

-Esturión, creo que he oído hablar de él, es el líder del clan del cráneo rojo, algunos clanes lo llaman el más grande guerrero de nuestra época-

-puede que sea el más grande, pero también el más estúpido- le contesto Hiccup

-déjame adivinar, él fue la razón de porque te saliste del lugar ¿no?-

-el no sabe las consecuencias que sus decisiones pueden causar-

-Hiccup, no puedes esperar a que todos estén de acuerdo, siempre habrá alguien que se opondrá, siempre-

-tal vez-

En ese momento escucharon un ruido lo cual parecían ser una especie de chillidos, los ruidos llamaron la atención de Hiccup debido a lo familiar que sonaban y se apresuro a buscar el lugar de los chillidos los cuales asemejaban a unos de dolor.

Al ver el origen del ruido al otro lado de una roca que tenían enfrente de ellos.

No era nada más que una grupo de jóvenes Vikingos que estaban pateando sin piedad a un Terrible Terror.

Hiccup sintió una gran furia, entro en medio del grupo y empujo a los que tenía enfrente de el protegiendo al pequeño dragón lastimado y luego lo levanto con su mano al pequeño.

-oye ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le exclama uno del grupo

-si quieres golpearlo tendrás que esperar tu turno-

Esto último hiso que Hiccup dejara de prestar atención al desmayado dragon que tenía en sus manos y giro su mirada a los adolecentes - ¿golpearlo? Que acaso se sienten más golpeando a una criatura debilitada que apenas puede defenderse contra 5 de ustedes?-

-¿y tu quien te crees que eres?-

-oye te conozco- dice uno de los adolecentes – tu eres Haddock, Hiccup ¿no es asi? el inútil que no tuvo el valor de matar a un dragon-

-al menos el tuvo el valor de montar uno- dice Snotlout acercándose a lado de Hiccup

-solo un par de buenos para nada pueden considerar montar a una de esas bestias algo increíble-

-ELLOS NO SON BESTIAS- grito Hiccup – son seres vivos, por los dioses –

Hiccup mostro una determinación nunca antes vista por Snotlout lo cual causo una gran impresión en el.

-tu no tienes derecho a hablar, ni si quiera tienes derecho de estar aquí, no eres Vikingo, eres un fraude igual que ti asquerosa aldea-

Snotlout se disponía a golpear al adolecente por haber insultado a su hogar sin embargo fue casi inmediatamente detenido por Hiccup quien después de hacerlo recibió una escupida de uno de los muchachos.

Snotlout pensó que Hiccup respondería con un golpe por tal falta sin embargo, este no hiso nada más que limpiarse y dirigirles de nuevo la mirada y les dijo

-jamás lo entenderán, jamás lo entenderán- dijo en voz baja y se fue del lugar caminando como si nada cargando al pequeño en sus brazos.

Snotlout por su parte se dirigió al grupo de Vikingos adolecentes – más vale que se cuiden las espaldas- y se dirigió a lado de Hiccup quien observaba al Dragón en sus manos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunta Snotlout

El pequeño Dragon tenía grandes heridas, los TT son fuertes y muy difíciles de intimidar, sin embargo este tenía indicios de desnutrición y debilidad por causa de infecciones en heridas pasadas, heridas que parecían haber sido hechas por chuchillos. De hecho estaba tan mal que prácticamente ya estaba muerto.

-lo siento Hiccup- dijo de forma seria

-ya no importa, entre mas cambien las cosas, mas se quedaran igual –

El joven abandonó el lugar dejando a Snotlout atrás.

Pero detrás de ellos, muy detrás de ellos había un hombre con una capa de piel típica de los vikingos, alto con la cara un poco tapada, su forma física por lo que se lograba ver era delgado pero con músculos bien formados y una espada colgando de su cintura y con la imagen pintada del cráneo de un Lobo en la parte frontal de su capa.

Paso casi una hora y media después para que la reunión se diera como finalizada, Estoico junto con todos los demás líderes vikingos salieron por la puerta frontal de la casa y por como lucia la expresión de su rostro se podría decir que las cosas no salieron tan bien como se esperaba.

-a Hiccup no le gustara esto-

-_no es como si hubieran perdido todo-_ se escucho una voz justo detrás de el. La voz fue muy familiar para el Vikingo, se dio la vuelta y dio una mirada de impresión al ver la persona que le había hablado. Era el mismo hombre con el cráneo del lobo pintada en la parte frontal de su capa

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Estoico-

-Wolf, eres tu –

El hombre se descubrió el rostro, era de pelo tamaño mediano y recogido, barba un poco corta con una distintiva cicatriz en el cachete izquierdo

Los dos antiguos amigos fueron a la taberna de la aldea a tomar un par de cervezas, ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos en el pasado, eran un gran y mortífero equipo. Wolf era una guerrero de los más hábiles que había en toda esta tierra de Vikingos, hace mucho tiempo decidió abandonar la isla de Berk para seguir un destino que el decía que tenía en su camino.

-dime Wolf, esperaba poder haberte visto en el consejo, después de todo aun sigues siendo parte de nuestro clan –

-claro que estuve allí solo que no me viste, además mi presencia no habría afectado en nada Esturión sabe muy bien cómo convencer y controlar a los clanes, el resultado de la reunión era bastante obvio-

-Esturión no sabe lo que está haciendo, jama le ha importado las consecuencias de sus decisiones- Responde Estoico

Wolf tomo un sorbo de su cerveza y se quedo unos momentos pensativo.

-a Hiccup no le gustara para nada la decisión del consejo-

-vivimos en tiempos difíciles Estoico, tiempos en que el futuro de nuestra especie será definido, sea bueno o malo-

El hombre se voltea rápidamente – ¿acaso estas justificando la decisión del consejo?-

-claro que no, pero aun así no cambia ese hecho que acabo de afirmar, antes nosotros solíamos ser la espada y el escudo que dominaban estas tierras, pero ahora por culpa de las malas acciones algunos de nuestros clanes hemos conseguido nada más que odio departe del mundo exterior, y solo por eso nos convertimos en nada más que una lanza rota- Estoico mira hacia la mesa sin tener nada que responder mientras que wolf siguió hablándole

– nosotros caímos debido a que en el momento en que las reglas se rompen cuestionamos nuestra propia fe, nuestros propios ideales y como consecuencia hacemos cosas de las cuales solo mala fortuna nacerán, por eso es que vine, por eso es que vine por hiccup-

Esto último impresionó a Estoico de una manera grande -HICCUP, pero ¿el que tiene que ver?-

-pronto grandes confrontaciones ocurrirán con todo esto, los dragones planean eliminar al hombre, mientras que los reyes de tierras lejanas planean la aniquilación de los Vikingos y nosotros las de ellos, y aquellos que se encuentren en medio de esos tres bandos serán los que sufran las consecuencias….Berk sobre todo. Los clanes Vikingos necesitan a un líder, alguien que no solo sepa matar con rapidez o liderar ejércitos a la batalla, necesitan a alguien capaz de diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, alguien que no doblegue sus ideales solo porque es una minoría, alguien que defienda lo que el cree que es correcto, alguien como tu hijo-

-Hiccup, no, no lo se…..pero si el día en que tenga que defender la neutralidad de la aldea para mantener paz llegara, yo estaré aquí por mucho tiempo para defenderla – dice Estoico dando unas leves carcajadas mientras que Wolf guarda un momento de silencio y le dice

-no con esa enfermedad-

Estoico se quedo totalmente petrificado al oír lo que Wolf acababa de decir –a…a….a que te refieres- respondió en forma de tartamudeo

-sabes a lo que me refiero, puedes ocultárselo a ti hijo y a la aldea pero no a mi, puedo verlo en tus ojos, tu cuerpo se hace cada vez más débil, pierdes más cantidad de fuerza en días que lo que perdería un anciano en décadas-

-es tan solo un resfriado o algo- dijo el hombre un poco desesperado para cambiar la conversación

-sabes que esto es mucho más agresivo que un simple resfriado, fue la misma enfermedad de la que murió tu padre, tienes suerte de que no se transmite a terceras generaciones, sino Hiccup estaría en la misma situación-

La mirada de Estoico cambio de una seria a una de tristeza

-¿desde hace cuanto tiempo?- pregunta Wolf

-tres meses-

-no te queda mucho, se que es difícil poder decírselo a tu hijo pero es mejor prepararlo-

Una lágrima recorre el rostro del Vikingo

-¿Qué es lo que propones Wolf?-

-déjame ir a la isla con ustedes y déjame entrenarlo, no solo le ensenare a mantenerse firme, sino que también le ensenare a pelear, a pelear para defender sus ideales contra todo obstáculo que quiera quebrarlo, el tendrá que pelear si quiere mantener la paz en Berk y si es posible, en todos los clanes, solo así todo finalizara-

Estoico mantuvo su silencio por unos instantes

-está bien- se seca las lagrimas con su antebrazo – ven a Berk con nosotros y entrena a mi hijo y a su dragón, se necesitaran del uno al otro-

-no te decepcionare Estoico el vasto, no te decepcionare-

Durante tres días más el concejo tomaba decisiones mas drásticas en cuanto a los Dragones, a cada día Esturion convencía a cada vez mas lideres Vikingos de que los dragones eran una amenaza que debería de ser erradicada inmediatamente bajo todos los medios posibles, de repente aquellos que apoyaban a Hiccup se convirtieron en una minoría. Al punto en que Hiccup ya casi no veía el punto de seguir tratando de convencer a los lideres Vikingos, a pesar de la constante ayuda de su padre nada cambiaba.

Después de todo no se puede esperar que 300 anos de confrontaciones se olviden solo así, ni siquiera los 6 anos que Berk ha tenido en paz con los dragones era suficiente para cambiar las cosas, puesto que en ese entonces cuando todo comenzó Berk era la única aldea que vio a los dragones como amigos y aliados mientras que el resto de las aldeas seguía en guerra con la especie.

En otra noche el consejo se reunió de nuevo sin embargo Hiccup decidió no entrar, y mantenerse en una pequeña colina en las cercanías de la aldea a ver la estrellas.

Snotlout por su parte había querido ir la las reuniones del consejo solo para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

Hiccup por su parte traba de concentrarse en formas para solucionar todo el problema con los concejales, sin embargo mientras Esturion estuviese en su contra él no podría hacer nada.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?- se decía a si mismo uno y otra ves

El joven giro su cabeza para echar un vistazo sobre toda la aldea cuando de repente justo a lado de el una figura salta directo hacia el sorprendiéndolo.

-hola ¿tu eres hiccup?- la persona era una chica, un poco menor a el, como unos 3 anos menos, de pelo café y ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto hiccup aun sorprendido

-;o siento no quería asustarte de esa manera, mi nombre es Camicazi, he seguido muy de cerca lo que has hecho, en especial con los dragones-

-déjame adivinar- interrumpe el chico -tu también crees que es una estupidez y un riesgo para nuestra sociedad-

-no, no, claro que no, de hecho en mi aldea también tenemos dragones como compañeros al igual que en tu aldea-

-¿enserio?-

-si, después de escuchar lo que tu habías logrado con un furia nocturna, quise intentar lo mismo que tu, y salió todo bien, el jefe de nuestra aldea según se es uno de los que estan de tu lado-

-uno de los pocos mas bien- dice hiccup en tono de decepción

-hey, no te preocupes, mi padre siempre dice que los concejales siempre buscan la forma de apoyar a todos incluso a la minoría –

Hiccup no dijo ni una palabra cuando vio que todos los lideres comenzaban a salir de la casa de los concejales, la reunión ya había terminado

-Bien, ya me tengo que ir, suerte Camicazi-

-esta bien, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo-

-si, esta bien, - Hiccup se alejo del lugar muy cerio.

-si que tiene mucho en que pensar- se dijo a si misma la chica al verlo irse

Después de la derrota que tuvieron con los lideres Estoico decidió preparar de nuevo el barco para regresar a Berk, a pesar de que las reuniones continuarían por casi toda la semana el decidió que ya no se quedarían, con lo que paso en la primera reunión era bastante obvio como terminarían el resto, además en los próximos días los lideres tomarían decisiones en cuanto a posibles confrontaciones contra los reinados de las tierras vecinas, cosa que para el jefe de la aldea de Berk que ya habían adoptado una posición de paz no era de importancia.

Hiccup se sentía mal puesto que pensaba que el había fracasado en tratar de hacer entender a los lideres Vikingos, pero a pesar de ello trataba de mantenerse con ánimos, es decir, pudo haber sido peor, a pesar de que el concejo acepto en mantener a raya a la amenaza de los Dragones por lo menos permitieron que Berk mantuviera su posición neutral, dejando que continúe siendo un hogar para las "bestias" como ellos las llaman, no obtuvieron todo el pedazo de carne pero por lo menos obtuvieron un mordisco, una pequeña victoria considerando que el concejo tenía el poder suficiente como para invadir la isla y matar a todos los dragones si quisieran.

-Papa, ya está todo listo ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Pregunto Hiccup quien ya estaba a bordo del barco junto con Snotlout

-estamos esperando a alguien, ya llegara-

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los dos jóvenes vieron a una persona que se acercaba hacia ellos por el muelle.

-ya creía que no te aparecerías Wolf-

Ambos muchachos quedaron incognitos al no conocer a la persona que aparente mente se llamaba Wolf

-siempre llego en el momento preciso- Wolf echo una ojeada a los jóvenes que estaban en el barco, en especial al joven de pelo café

-tú eres hiccup ¿no es así?-

-si, soy yo-

Wolf observo por unos momentos la condición física del muchacho y volteo a ver a Estoico -¿acaso no tenias con que alimentarlo?- dijo burlándose del cuerpo casi delgado de Hiccup

-muy gracioso- le respondió el Joven

-ya que estas aquí, sube, ya vamos a desembarcar- le dijo Estoico mientras que Wolf cargo su equipo

Una vez dentro Snotlout se dirigió a Hiccup – oye, ¿tienes idea alguna de quién es? Parece que conoce bien a tu padre-

- no lo sé, no recuerdo haberlo visto en las reuniones, pero lo que importa es que ya vamos a casa-

**El fic es un HiccupxAstrid **

**Tema principal del fic:**

**A hero comes home , por ****Alan Silvestri e Idina Menzel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Viejo desconocido **

Bien, así estaban las cosas, el consejo decidió mantener una neutralidad condicional. Mientras los dragones no atacaran ninguna aldea vikinga no se tomaría ninguna acción en contra de ellos, pero en caso contrario llevarían consigo una campana para exterminar a todos los dragones incluyendo a los de nuestra aldea , pero ¿y que si nosotros nos oponemos a ello en caso de que eso suceda que clase de repercusiones traería a Berk?

Eh estado pensando en esto desde hace días que desembarcamos y al decir verdad, al pensar que yo podría ser el culpable de otro conflicto, uno entre vikingos debido a mis ideales me hace dudar en si en verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Creo que estar muy lejos de chimuelo, Astrid y mi hogar me a puesto muy inseguro de si mismo.

Sin embargo últimamente mi podre me a ensenado a combatir eso, después de todo si algún día quiero continuar el legado de mi padre como futuro líder de Berk debo de cambiar mi inseguridad. Pero últimamente lo he sentido muy raro, casi como si algo le pasara y además que de repente decidiera traer a este tal Wolf con nosotros a la isla, me parece aun mas raro que al verlos platicar es como si se conocieran, se hablan como si fueran viejos amigos pero al mismo tiempo como un desconocido para nosotros.

Supongo que el solía vivir en Berk por la forma en como se conocen.

Pero jamás había oído de el, y por como viste no parece ser un vikingo del todo, la única explicación lógica es que se tratara de un renegado pero ¿desde cuando el jefe de una aldea vikinga se lleva tan bien con un renegado de la misma?

Lo mas raro de el es que casi no habla a menos que mi padre lo haga porque siempre lo veo sentado en la proa de barco mirando hacia el horizonte que nos depara como ahora.

Pero no podía concentrarme mucho en el, ya que tengo otros asuntos pendientes en l isla, ya que estaba comenzando a reunir las piezas de plata que necesito.

-hey hiccup, no se tu pero el regreso me parece mas largo que la ida-

Le dijo Snotlout al sentarse a un lado de el

-cada dia hace mas frio asi que podrías asumir que estamos cerca de casa- le responde hiccup

Ambos chicos guardan el silencio cuando Snotlout dirige su mirada hacia wolf quien estaba en la proa de barco al igual que el dia anterior y el anterior.

-y ¿ya has echo contacto con nuestro invitado?- pregunta hiccup

-no, y al decir verdad no planeo hacerlo- responde con el rostro cerio

Hiccup le pregunta - ¿y porque no?-

-pues míralo, no es nada mas que un forastero, no me agradan los de su especie, siempre ocultan algo en sus cabeza y en sus intenciones-

-no lo se Snotlout, si no fuera de confianza mi padre no le hablaría tan amablemente, el no es asi con los desconocidos, pero ahora que lo pienso si mi padre lo conoce ¿crees que el tuyo también?-

-es probable aunque ya conoces a los adultos, no les gusta hablar mucho de su pasado, creo que les da nostalgia o algo asi-

-si, tal vez-

Las horas pasaron mientras aun seguían navegando atreves del frio

Hiccup comenzó a agarrarse su pierna izquierda donde tenia la prótesis.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto su padre

-si, es solo la humedad fría, estaré adentro para calentarme – el chico se levanta de su asiento e ingresa al interior del barco.

Una vez dentro se acerca a un caldero que sacaba vapor de el, luego se sienta a un lado de este para quitarse la bota izquierda, esta bota a diferencia de la otra tenia una especie de broches en la parte trasera para que al desabrocharlos hiccup pudiera sacar la prótesis por atrás de la bota.

Dentro de la bota había una gran cantidad de soportes, piezas de fierro al igual que la prótesis que había modificado

Del caldero que tenia a lado saco una toalla caliente la cual coloco en el segmento de carne que estaba unido a las piezas de metal de l pierna falsa

Al colocársela el joven sintió una gran relajación, después de todo las piezas de metal que estaban adheridas a la carne se congelaban con todo el frio del mar abierto, tanto frio en si se traspasaba al hueso de la pierna y la piel. También unto otros trapos en la prótesis para calentarla, era como un masaje relajante .

-has visto demasiada acción para alguien de tu edad-

Hiccup voltea rápidamente a vista de la entrada, era el mismo hombre que su padre había invitado a venir con ellos

-Wolf, ¿no es cierto?- pregunta el joven

-tu pierna ¿se encuentra bien?-

-si, solo necesito calentarme un poco-

Wolf se acerco un poco a el y se inca para observar la prótesis

-jamás había visto a alguien que pudiera hacer tal cosa con el hierro, según e oído tienes un talento increíble-

-¿oído?- pregunta hiccup

-si, tu nombre te trasciende, no solo en las aldea vikingas sino que en todas las aldeas a las que iba , incluso aun recuerdo los nombres-

Hiccup se impresiono mucho, en Berk solo a tenido dos sobrenombres, hiccup el inútil antes de que conociera a chimuelo y hiccup el útil después de la derrota de la muerte roja

-¿sobrenombres? Cuales-

-bueno, está el domador de dragones, hiccup el guerrero alado, aunque también están los extremistas como heraldo del Ragnarock o la encarnación del Loki

-ha- ríe hiccup- encarnación del Loki, esa es nueva, pero de cierta forma es mejor que Hiccup la peste-

-cuando alguien tiene fama siempre habrá personas que….-

-Esto no se trata de la fama- interrumpe el joven gritando – esto se trata de las consecuencias de sus torpes decisiones, a mi no me importa que me pongan sobrenombres, e vivido durante anos así, yo solo quiero-

-mostrarles que están mal- interrumpe Wolf

El joven baja la cabeza – si-

Wolf comienza a caminar hacia la cesta de la fruta

Oye wolf ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Wolf no contesto por unos segundos – ya lo sabrás pero aun no-

Hiccup lo mira confundido, el hombre por su parte se disponía a salir por la puerta principal

-oye Wolf ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro- responde dando una vuelta

-por la forma en como le hablas a mi padre supongo que ya estuviste en Berk, pero no pareces un vikingo, ms bien un forastero, y por las armas que traes contigo- dice el joven señalando la bolsa de tela que trajo Wolf – pareces una especie de aventurero o un guerrero, asi que dime que eres?-

Wolf se dio la vuelta sin dar una respuesta

-creo que un poco de ambos-

Después el hombre se acerca a una mesa para agarrar una larga capa de piel para cubrirse del frio, pero entre las capas había un pequeño cofre de madera la cual cayó al suelo relevando un curioso contenido

-eso…..es- tartamudeo hiccup al ver que Wolf se agacho para ver el interior del cofre de madera, al hacerlo el hombre dio unas pequeñas risas, era plata en su estado natural, en forma de mineral, solo había un lugar en esta zona donde se podían encontrar yacimientos de plata.

-las peligrosas canteras del norte, sabes, cuando fui exactamente a ese lugar por la misma razón que tu tenia 14, no 19-

-solo….solo quería estar seguro-

-¿seguro eh? Ha, tu si que eres algo diferente, hiccup el útil-

Wolf se retira del lugar dejando a Hiccup a solas

En solo cuestión de días llegarían al esperado hogar, lo cual dejaba a Huccup pensando en muchas cosas nuevamente, finalmente regresaría a su hogar, con sus amigos, y también el propósito de wolf de ir con ellos.

Afuera del interior del barco Wolf se acerco a Estoico quien se encontraba sentado en la borda del barco del lado izquierdo

-¿hablaste con el?- le pregunto Estoico

-si- le respondió Wolf al sentarse a un lado de el – dime algo Estoico, ¿Cómo eran las cosas con el antes de que conociera a su furia nocturna, como solía ser el?-

Estoico se tomo su tiempo para responder, dio algunos suspiros y dijo

-pues, la verdad el no fue el que cambio, nosotros fuimos, veras, antes de que pasara todo eso del furia nocturna Hiccup solía ser el centro de todas las burlas de los jóvenes vikingos, y el rechazo del resto de nosotros, aunque a pesar de todo el seguía siendo el mismo obstinado, terco y decisivo a lo que quería hacer, afortunadamente doy gracias a Odin por el día en que hiccup encontró a su dragón, porque de no ser por ellos dos quien sabe que habría pasado con nosotros, y saber que durante décadas estuvimos buscando destruir un nido de dragones sin saber que allí habitaba un monstro enorme, habríamos muerto en un instante y yo…..jamas me habría dado cuenta de lo que en verdad importa –

-Wolf volteo a ver a Snortlout quien parecía estar dormido y regreso con Estoico

-oye, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunta Wolf

Estoico izo prácticamente lo mismo que Wolf, volteo a ver que Hiccup ni Snotlout estuvieran escuchándolos y le respondió

-apenas y puedo disimularlo, mis músculos están fuertes pero aun así es como si no lo estuvieran, me siento más agotado y mi cabeza…..-

-lo siento mucho Estoico, se que no estabas preparado para morir de esta forma, u vikingo esta entrenado para morir en el combate, no a manos de una enfermedad-

-pero aun así, nosotros los vikingos no tenemos vidas largas, por eso es que nos preparamos con anterioridad, nos entrenamos con anterioridad…-

-nos cazamos con anterioridad- interrumpe Wolf

-¿hum?- exclama Estoico sorprendido por el comentario de su amigo

-nada no es nada…y dime….se que no es de mi incumbencia pero…?Hiccup tiene alguna especie de" amistad especial" por asi decirlo con alguien?-

Estoico se quedo pensando por algún momento la pregunta de wolf - ¿amistad especial?...oh, si, eso,,,,,,,,,,,Hofferson, …..Astrid –

-Hofferson eh, no recuerdo mucho de ellos-

-ahora que lo pienso- dijo Estoico –no solo tendrás que lidiar con la aldea sino que también con ella, si llegas a entrenarlo solo así porque si al instante ella sospechara, incluso ella podría pensar que lo entrenarías solo para llevártelo a la batalla, eso suponiendo que hiccup podría contarle las razones de por qué lo haces-

-yo jamás dije que lo del entrenamiento debería de ser un secreto, el problema es si serán capaces de darse cuenta de lo que quiero lograr, después de todo sabes que no soy bienvenido en la aldea desde….-

-eso ya no importa Wolf- interrumpe abruptamente Estoico –el pasado es historia, además soy el líder, si mi decisión es que te quedes nadie se atreverá a refutarla-

-ha, desde cuando yo soy el que necesita de tu ayuda, desde que tengo memoria yo siempre fui tu niñera,-

-¿mi niñera? Oye wolf que yo recuerde yo siempre era el que te salvaba el trasero de los castigos de mi padre cada vez que tú y Bocón se metían en problemas -

Wolf pauso por un momento lo que iba a decir y se quedo pensando en Bocón – si, Bocon, ya casi me había olvidado de el, por la barba de Odin, las locuras que nosotros tres solíamos hacer-

-si, los viejos tiempos- dijo Estoico con una voz algo suave

Wolf y Estoico miraron el cielo que parecía despejarse cada vez más revelando al claro color del sol, que mejor momento para recordar los viejos tiempos.

-se ve que será un bien día para navegar- dijo Wolf al reacomodarse para dormir un poco

4 horas después

El viento corría cada vez mas fuerte, la lluvia caía de a monzón, los cielos estaban tornados de negro y gris mientras que en los mares se formaban olas gigantescas de casi 10 metros azotando el barco vikingo el cual se tambaleaba de arriba hacia abajo sin parar

-WOLF, asegura el mástil, Hiccup Snotlout aseguren las cuerdas- Gritaba Estoico tratando de controlar el barco con el timón-

Hiccup casi no podía aguantar las 3 cuerdas que tenia consigo, de hecho una de ellas casi se soltaba de sus manos, debido a lo duras que estaban cada centímetro que la cuerda resbalaba de su mano mas se lastimaba, al punto de que en las mismas cuerdas se encontraban manchadas de sangre por las heridas de la mano del joven

Hiccup trato de aguantar el ardor todo lo que pudo, la cuerda estaba a punto de resvalarse de su mano total mente hasta que Snortlout llega justo a tiempo agarrando la cuerda con su mano derecha mientras que sostenía otras 3 en su mano izquierda.

-Hiccup, yo tengo estas, ve por las demás-

El joven ni chisto dos veces antes de acercarse lo más pronto que pudo al resto de las cuerdas que sostenían el mástil y la vela del barco.

Wolf aprovechando que los jóvenes mantenían las cuerdas fijas este escalo por el mástil y aseguro que la vela se mantuviera pegada a los bordes de madera

Estoico por su parte usando el timón del barco trataba de mantenerlo estable.

De pronto una enorme ola de 15 metros se acerca rápidamente al barco pareciendo que engulliría por completo

-CUIDADO cúbranse- grito Estoico con todas sus fuerzas


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Isla en Blanco

El sol iluminaba de forma parcial la isla de Berk cubierta de nieve ligera. Como el invierno apenas había llegado los mares alrededor de la costa aun no se habían congelado pero aun asi el frio era más o menos predominante, tanto que a plena luz del día pequeños copos de nieve bajaban del cielo.

Tan callado que hasta se podía oír el sonido que producían las aves, los pequeños animales del lugar, e incluso los chillidos característicos de los terrible terror al pelearse por un trozo de comida.

Sin embargo cerca de un pequeño lago, el mismo en donde Hiccup conoció a su dragón se escucho un canto

-_Apenas espera-_

_-aunque el pueda vagar de par en par-_

_-siempre-_

_-un héroe vuelve a casa-_

Tan calmado era el lugar que la voz se podía escuchar por los alrededores cercanos del bosque a pesar de que era bastante suave.

_-El va en donde ha ido nadie-_

_-pero siempre-_

_-un héroe vuelve a casa-_

En la aldea de Berk las cosas estaba de igual forma que en el resto de la isla, algunos de los vikingos se encargaban de cuidar la cosecha mientras que otros ayudaban a sacar la nieve de las casas

-_apenas espera-_

_-aunque el pueda vagar de par en par-_

_-siempre-_

_-Un héroe vuelve a casa-_

Los dragones por supuesto también ayudaban a sus compañeros vikingos, los nadders quitaban la nieve de los techos, con la agilidad que ellos poseían no les era muy difícil

Los Gronckle ayudaban a mover los troncos de madera mientras que los leñadores la cortaban en trozos para repartirlos entre los habitantes de la aldea .

**-**_El sabe de lugares desconocidos –_

_-pero siempre-_

_-Un héroe vuelve a casa-_

Los pesadilla monstruosa usaban su calor corporal para derretir el resto de la nieve la cual al convertirse en agua recorría un acueducto echo especial mente por Hiccup el cual se transfería el agua a las reservas de agua de los vikingos y los dragones

_-El va y vuelve solo-_

_-pero siempre un héroe vuelve a casa-_

En otras partes de la aldea otros vikingos se encargaban de reforzar las casas pequeñas debido a que mas adelante en el invierno la nieve que caía sobre los techos sería muy pesada para resistir.

Los Zippleback mantenían los troncos de refuerzo en pie mientras que los vikingos los atrancaban al suelo y posteriormente a las estructuras

-_Apenas espera, aunque el pueda vagar de par en par-_

_-siempre un héroe vuelve a casa-_

Devuelta en el mismo lago una joven de pelo rubio, largo y recogido, con un cobertor de piel sobre ella para protegerse del frio y una hacha de tamaño medio atada en la parte de la espalda se levantaba de la roca en la que estaba sentada y se acerca al lago hasta poder ver su reflejo en el.

Su rostro era relativamente hermoso, de ojos azules con unos cuantos mechos de pelo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo

Astrid

Mientras se veía a si misma mediante el reflejo del agua una sombra se postro detrás de ella, una sombra que Astrid logro ver a duras penas en el mismo reflejo , una sombra que parecía tener alas de larga envergadura.

La chica al ver la sombra volteo como si nada a ver detrás de ella

-chimuelo ¿no se supone que deberías de estar ayudando a Bocon a reforzar su casa?-

El furia nocturna de Hiccup movió un poco su cabeza y comenzó a caminar para ponerse cerca del lago en la misma posición que Astrid

-lo extrañas ¿no es asi?- pregunto Astrid al ver al dragon mas serio de lo normal, el cual simplemente agacho su cabeza al escuchar la pregunta

-si, lo se, el tonto dijo que seria solo una semana-

Dijo Astrid con un poco de burla –pero ya pasa del mes y aun no regresan-

Chimuelo also la cabeza al cielo mientras que los copos de nieve seguían cayendo

Su preocupación se hacia notar al instante – Hiccup es terco, no sabe defenderse a si mismo pero Snortlout y su padre Estoico están con el, conociéndolos de seguro se han de haber perdido por allí-

Al escuchar esta última frase el dragón bajo de nuevo la cabeza, tal vez la palabra perdido no fue la mas indicada para levantar el animo

-lo siento…..oye….regresemos a la aldea, seguro que aun necesitan ayuda-

Chimuelo asentó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la aldea, Astrid por su parte volteo hacia atrás a echr un ultimo vistazo al lago

-Huccup, te ganaste un buen golpe en la cara cuando regreses y no esperes que te de un beso después- dijo Astrid para si misma

Tiempo después Astrid y chimuelo llegaron a la aldea, los habitantes y los dragones ya casi terminaban con los preparativos para el duro invierno que empeoraría en los próximos meses

Al caminar Astrid volteo a ver la herrería de la aldea, la misma en la que trabajaba Hiccup, desde la tregua entre Berk y los dragones se dio a conocer el joven pasaba de fundir espadas hachas y fabricar escudos a crear agarraderas y otros artefactos de metal para que los vikingos pudieran montar a sus dragones y ni hablar de ensenarles como entrenarlos

Pero desde que Hiccup se fue hace mas de un mes la herrería ha permanecido cerrada, como el era el único con talento verdadero para forjar e inventar con el metal ni siquiera Bocon la habría

-oye ¿aun pensando en el?- dice alguien que se encontraba detrás de ella

-Ruffnut- dice Astrid al ver quien era -¿no estabas ayudando a tu hermano con la cabaña de tus padres?-

-si pero el inútil comenzó a dejármelo todo a mi asi que lo deje solo para que terminra el trabajo por su cuenta, y tu parece que una ves mas piensas en el-

Astrid giro su vista de nuevo a la herrería

-Bueno…tengo que aceptar que me preocupa un poco-

-tienes que darles algo de crédito, no es como si el mar se los hubiera tragado, de seguro que ya vienen de vuelta-

-siempre que pienso eso Ruffnut l idea de que algo les haya pasado cruza por mi mente-

-si, igual a mi- dice Ruffnut, Astrid por su parte le dirige inmediatamente una mirada seria con los ojos a medio cerrar

-no es que piense en el todo el tiempo….bueno ya no- dice Ruffnut un poco intimidada

-Bueno, por como van las cosas ya casi terminan con los arreglos, me voy a descansar un poco- Astrid toma camino hacia su casa dejando a Ruffnut atrás

-valla, jamás pensé que esos dos nos arian falta- dice Ruffnut para sí misma refiriéndose a Hiccup y Snotlout, después de todo es muy común en los clanes vikingos que los jóvenes de la misma generación formaran lazos de compañerismo, o como otros dirían, hermanos en armas.

Desde que Hiccup derroto a la muerte roja, el junto con Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Pataoez y Snotlout han sido vistos como el grupo principal de jóvenes vikingos de la aldea puesto que no solo estuvieron juntos en el entrenamiento dragon sino que también estuvieron juntos combatiendo al dragon fue representado como alguien a quien uno podía acudir, a alguien para pedir ayuda, no solo para problemas con los dragones sino que ayudar a todo vikingo que lo necesitara

En cuanto a Snotlout el era una de las partes principales del equipo, si Astrid y Hiccup era el cerebro y corazón del grupo, Snotlout era la columna vertebral, después de que Hiccup creo el lazo entre los vikingos y los dragones obtuvo el respeto y la amistad incondicional de Snotlout, Hiccup lideraba y el golpeaba-

Estoico por otra parte la forma en que hacia falta era total mente diferente al de los dos jóvenes

Como el ha sido el líder Berk desde que su padre murió todos ya estaban acostumbrados a el, a su forma de dirigir y expresarse.

Pero tener a su hermano Spitelout como líder interino por mientras a su regreso, fue un poco bizarro debido a como el formba parte de la segunda línea de sangre en el liderazgo después de Estoico jamás pensó o espero a que el tomara el liderazgo puesto que si su hermano Estoico moria el trono pasaba a manos de Hiccup y si algo le pasara a el antes de que tuviera un hijo el liderazgo pasaba a manos de su hijos Snotlout.

El gran problema era que si ellos 3 desaparecían el linaje también lo haría

Cerca de los muelles Spitelout pensaba en lo mismo mientras miraba al mar, su hijo, su único hijo junto con Hiccup y su hermano Estoico estaban alla fuera y no sabia nada de ellos, ni siquiera si por lo menos lograron llegar al punto de encuentro donde se realizaría la junta con los clanes vikingos y el consejo

-Todas las casas ya han sido reforzadas y las cosechas están listas- Dice Bocon hacercandose a un lado de el

Spitelout al principio no le pone mucha atención pero después de unos segundos corta el silencio

-Esto no me gusta Bocon, ya deberían de haber regresado hace mucho, además la mayoría de los clanes vikingos con con los que se debieron de haber reunido en el consejo no son de mi gran confianza-

-Exageras mucho las cosa Spitelout, de seguro la reunión se retraso, ya sabes como son los concejales, siempre les gusta perder el tiempo tratando de conseguir una decisión unánime-

-La ultima vez que Estoico y yo fuimos a una de esas reuniones fue cuando apenas teníamos 12, acompañamos a nuestro padre a pedir ayuda a los clanes para pelear en contra de los dragones pero ninguno nos dio la mano, en ese momento supe que a esos ancianos solo se interesan en beneficios propios y no el de los clanes-

-pero recuerda que esos concejales ya murieron hace anos y fueron remplazados por otros, tl ves los nuevos sean mas flexibles- Dijo Bocon tratando de convencer s Spitelout

-Aun asi dudo mucho que todos los clanes hayan estado de acuerdo con Hiccup, un conflictos de mas de 300 anos no se aclara fácil mente, muchos dudaran de el-

-y tu ¿habrías dudado de el?- pregunta Bocon

-al decir verdad no lo se-

-bueno, quien puede culparlos, muchos de los lideres aun consideran que la derrota de la muerte roja es una mentira- le respondió Bocon

-que ellos crean lo que quieran creer, yo solo espero verlos de vuelta-

La mirada de Spitelout cambio de seria a de preocupación

-tranquilo, Snortlout pueda que se meta siempre en problemas que el causa pero siempre busca l forma de salir- Dijo Bocon tratando de convencerlo de que sus preocupaciones eran básicamente tontas

-eso es lo mismo que me preocupa- respondió Spitelout guardando un total silencio después

-esta bien, ya me voy, la humedad de este mar frio es mala para los pulmones –

Spitelout al ver que Bocon se iba este también le siguió puesto que también comenzó a sentir la brisa fría del mar. Al dar unos cuantos pasos lejos del malecón le echo un ultimo vistazo al mar y se dispuso a tomar camino a su casa

Pero al alejarse un poco mas de pronto se detuvo y dio vuelta a vista al mar

Lo que había visto era lo que parecía ser una T en el agua, a pesar de que se encontraba algo lejos aun se podía notar la forma, Pero conforme a como se acercaba mas se revelaba que esta T estaba adherida a lo que parecía ser un barco, la figura era un mástil sin vela

-BOCON, BOCON- gritaba el vikingo

-¿Qué ¿Qué sucede?- llegaba rápidamente al llamado del actual líder, este no le respondió ni una sola palabra -¿Qué es lo que miras?- pregunto sin respuesta alguna asi que dirigió la mirada hacia donde el la tenia puesta

-es un- decía Bocon interrumpidamente

-es un barco-

Mientras que el bote se acercaba los guardias que se encontraban en las gigantescas esculturas sobre las rocas en el agua echaron un vistazo sobre el bote

-oye- dice uno de los guardias –eso es un barco Vikingo-

-¿es Estoico?- pregunto el otro guardia

Cuando el barco paso a lado de las enormes estatuas de roca trataron de ver quien lo tripulaba, apenas se podía ver a una persona adulta y dos jóvenes, lo mas distintivo del adulto era la capa de piel distintiva que traía, esto fue mas que suficiente como para identificarlo

-Es el, es el jefe- grito de emoción uno de los guardias y se dirigió rápidamente al otro – rápido ve a la isla y avisa a todos – el otro asentó la cabeza y salto a su dragon naddler

Al montarlo salió inmediatamente volando hacia el malecón de la isla mientras que el otro se quedo en su puesto de vigilancia y toco la campana en forma de avisar que un barco vikingo se acercaba

En el malecón las campanadas se podían escuchar fuerte y claro al igual que en el resto de la aldea. Justo en el momento en que estas se hacían oir los habitantes dejaban de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia la costa

Astrid por su parte ya se estaba quedando dormida en su cama cuando chimuelo entro por la puerta principal de la casa

-chimuelo, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no entres sin avisar?- el furia nocturna trato de llamar la atención de la joven jalándola del brazo

-oye ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Astrid confundida, pero se pone aun mas cuando su naddler entra a la casa, bueno parte de la cabeza dando unos cuantos chillidos como si también tratara de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué es lo que….?- antes de poder completar la pregunta escucho el eco de las campanas

-las campanas de los guardias…..un barco VIKINGO- Astrid salió corriendo junto con los dragones

De vuelta al malecón todos se encontraban reunidos observando mientras que el barco se acercaba esperando a que los tripulantes sean a los que tanto esperaban

Astrid junto con Ruffnut y Tuffnut llegaron al monton

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Astrid al llegar

-parece que están de vuelta- respondió Tuffnut

El naddler de uno de los guardias aterrizo cerca del publico opteniendo la atención inmediata de todos

-¿Qué es?- -¿son ellos?- -¿es el jefe?- preguntaban todos al unisonó

El guardia bajo de su dragon tratando de calmar a la multitud

-tranquilos, es Estoico, junto con Hiccup y Snortlout-

Los vikingos estaban imprecionados y al mismo tiempo emocionados del regreso de Esroico y los jóvenes

Astrid mostro una gran alegría por la noticia – Hiccup- pero de un momento a otro cambio la expresión de su rostro de felicidad a total seriedad y después de echarle una ultima vista al barco se alejo del lugar

-hey, Astrid ¿no vas a esperar a que…?- trato de decirle Ruffnut antes de que Astrid le interrumpiera

-solo digamos que dejare que disfrute este momento todo lo que pueda-

Los gemelos la observaban mientras esta se retiraba

-sip, lo va a matar- expreso Tuffnut

Al acercarse lo suficiente lo suficiente al malecón Estoico lanzo una cuerda la cual sirvió para atrancarlo al muelle dándole la oportunidad a los tripulantes a saltar hacia el malecón

-hogar dulce hogar- dijo Hiccup al ver el gran recibimiento por parte de los demás

La multitud se acerco a los viajeros para darles la bienvenida.

Hiccup mientras recibía los saludos de todos movía su cabeza para todos lados en búsqueda de cierto dragon negro

De repente chimuelo salto por encima de la multitud y se abrió paso hacia su amigo saltan do sobre el y lamiéndole la cara

-Basta, basta chimuelo- decía tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Spitelout se acerco a su hijo dándole primero un saludo de puno al que respondió después con un abrazo –papa, papa esta bien- decía el chico un poco avergonzado por la acción tan poco usual de su padre

-Es bueno que estés de vuelta hijo- decía el hombre tratando de mantener su postura seria pero a pesar de eso se podían notar rastros de felicidad en su rostro  
-yo también te extrañe papa- dijo Snortlout al notarlo pero de un momento a otro el joven es levantado varios metros en el aire por un dragon rojo de tamaño grande el cual coloco al joven en su lomo, era su Terrible Terror

-oye muchacho, veo que también me extrañaste- el dragon dio un pequeño gruñido en forma de si

Bocon se próximo a Hiccup extendiéndole la mano – bienvenido de vuelta chico, ya estábamos pensando que no regresarían-

-yo no me pierdo con facilidad- le respondió

-oye Hiccup- decían unas voces muy conocidas que pasaban atreves de la gente, - Hiccup-

-Patapez, Ruffnut, Tuffnut-

Los chicos rápidamente fueron a darles la bienvenida,

-chicos, pensamos que ya se habían perdido- dijo Patapez

-bueno tengo que admitir que eso mismo pensamos de nosotros – contesto Hiccup, Snortlout bajo de su dragon parea unirse al grupo – 44 dias fuera del hogar parecen una eternidad

-y digan nos ¿Qué fue lo que les retraso?- pregunto Tuffnut

Hiccup y Snortlout no respondieron a la pregunta, solo asi

-porque no mejor dejamos eso para después, estamos realmente cansados por el viaje – dijo Snortlout referiendose principal mente por la tormenta por la que pasaron.

Hiccup por su parte observaba al resto de los Vikingos del lugar y le extraño no haber visto a cierta persona

-oigan y ¿donde esta Astrid?-

Los gemelos inter cambiaron miradas y le dijeron – la vimos hace momentos regresándose a la aldea y….-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-dijo algo de dejar que disfrutes el momento todo lo que puedas-

El muchacho inmediatamente comprendió la indirecta. Astrid estaba enfadada y cuando eso sucede ni Thor es capas de detenerla

Snortlout coloco su mano en el hombro de Hiccup y le dijo en modo de burla – y bien ¿Qué vaz a querer, ¿Qué te enterremos o que quememos tu cuerpo?-

-muy gracioso- le respondió

Spitelout se postro en frente de su hermano Estoico para darle su bienvenida al igual

-tarde- le dijo - tarde pero aun asi, siempre llegas-

-ya me conoces Spitelout, cuando mas crees que no regrese, mas cerca estoy de llegar-

-hahahaha, como los viejos tiempos Estoico-

-oye, hablando de los viejos tiempos-

Detrás de ellos Wolf salto del barco hacia el malecón encapuchado ocultando su rostro pero [para cuando este capto la atención de algunos de los guerreros Vikingos que estaban detrás de Estoico gritaron – INTRUSO-

Todos pusieron atención al hombre encapuchado, para ese entonces dos guerreros sacaron sus hachas y se abalanzaron a atacar al hombre

-no, esperen- grito Estoico pero los guardias no escucharon, Hiccup, Snotlout y los chicos echaron un vistazo a la acción

Wolf no movió ni un solo pie, simplemente se quedo parado, cuando el primero se acerco lo suficiente como para atacar Wolf, se movió del camino de el hacha, agarro el brazo del hombre, apoyo su palma sobre el pecho de este , lo alzó y lo arrojo por el malecón. Cuando el segundo lo ataco de igual forma Wolf se agacho y con la palma de su mano lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo.

Un tercer guerrero se acerco por detrás pero el ruido de las pisadas de la madera del malecón supo inmediatamente del peligro, se dio vuelta e inmediatamente agarro el hacha del atacante y lanzo una patada al estomago del Vikingo

Este ultimo movimiento hizo que la capa callera al suelo revelando su rostro

-no puede ser- Bocon quedo atónito al ver el rostro junto con gran parte de los vikingos que lo vieron

-Wolf-

En cuanto a Hiccup y Snotlout no podían creer la forma en que el hombre derroto a los 3 vikingos guerreros con sus propias manos

-Wolf- - es Wolf- -¿Qué hace el aquí?- decían los vikingos entre ellos

Spitelout tomo un paso adelante y señalo -¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Perdiste el derecho de pisar Berk hace mucho tiempo- Wolf no dijo ni una palabra

-RESPONDEME- Spitelout saco su hacha junto con otros 5 que le siguieron

-en ese caso te obligare a hablar-

-ALTO- grito Estoico – ya basta, el viene con migo, yo le di autorización de pisar Berk de nuevo-

Los vikingos estaban totalmente sorprendidos

-pero Estoico ¿Qué perdiste la cabeza?-

-Es mi decisión y punto, como jefe de la aldea-

Bocon se acerco a ellos y se interpuso entre Estoico y Spitelout

-si, tu eres el jefe, tus ordenes serán cumplidas pero no esperes a que estemos de acuerdo-

Spitelout por su parte redirigió su mirada hacia Wolf quien bajo la mirada

-si, yo tampoco te miraría a los ojos-

Dijo el hombre en forma de insulto y le dio la espalda

Snotlout volteo a ver a Hiccup y le dijo – está bien, ahora si que estoy interesado en saber quién es el-

-no eres el único, pero ya estoy cansado por ahora, tengo que ver a Astrid-

-hey, Hiccup ¿una ultima voluntad?- dijo su primo burlándose de el, Hiccup no respondió y siguió su camino junto con chimuelo .

El resto de los vikingos se fueron a sus hogares dejando a Estoico, Bocon y Wolf detrás

Bocon miro de pies a cabeza a Wolf – se ve que estas bien-

-tu también Bocon, veo que algunas cosas no cambian-

-y algunas otras no se olvidan- respondió Bocon, Wolf trato de mantener su posición y evitar que se derramaran lagrimas de sus ojos

-si, no se olvidan- le dijo

Estoico se acerco a Bocon – quiero que avises a la aldea que esta noche habrá reunión en el salón principal y que la asistencia es obligatoria-

-Esta bien, lo que digas-

Mientras que Bocon siguió las ordenes de Estoico Wolf crgo su equipaje y siguió al jefe de Berk

-Déjame llevarte a donde dormirás Wolf, se que debe de haber algunos almacenes vacios por allí-

-comparado en donde solía dormir un almacén suena muy reconfortante –

Mientras tanto Hiccup llego a su Herrería para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en su lugar, después de que trato de buscar a Astrid y no encontrarla decidió irse a su zona de trabajo junto con chimuelo.

Dentro de la herrería el chico pensaba sobre el extraño recibimiento que wolf tuvo, ahora estaba convencido de ue había echo algo malo en el pasado.

-una semana- se escucho una voz que provenía de la puerta principal, la voz fue inmediatamente reconocida por Hiccup y giro su vista a la entrada

-una semana, eso me dijiste que tardarían – la chica rubia se acerco de un modo amenazador hacia el. –pero si mi cuenta es errónea, se tardaron un mes y medio –

-Astrid- decía Huccup tartamudeando y dando pasos hacia atrás tratando de mantener distancia – se que dije que solo seria una semana pero escucha, hay una razón para ello-

-ah, ¿encerio? Y esa explicación ¿seria?-

-Bueno, EH, yo…mi padre- Hiccup estaba acorralado, claro que la explicación de porque la tardanza era bastante comprensible pero por la posición del joven no encontraba que decir

-Es una larga historia Astrid-

-ah, una larga historia ¿eh? Y dime cuanto va a tardar ¿44 minutos? ¿44 horas? ¿44 dias?-

-Astrid yo…- la chica interrumpió dándole un tremendo puñetazo en el pecho. Hiccup dio un quejido de dolor apollndose sobre un mueble cercano

-eso fue por mantenerme angustiada, creíamos que les había pasado algo-

-lo siento- el joven sostenía su mano sobre su pecho adolorido – se que te dije eso para no preocuparte pero….-

Una ves mas es interrumpido pero esta ves fue por un abrazo que la chica le dio.

En ese instante el dolor del golpe desapareció cuando Hiccup le regreso el abrazo

-te extrañe- la mano derecha de Astrid se introdujo entre el pelo de la cabeza del joven mientras que la otra mano tocaba la zona del pecho de Hiccup donde recibió el golpe

-yo también te extrañe- Hiccup por su parte una de su mano agarraba a la chica por la espalda y la otra la coloco sobre su rostro.

-y bien – dijo Hiccup - ¿ que paso con el beso de "todo lo demás"?-

Otro golpe fue dirigido hacia el, pero esta ves al lado contrario del pecho de donde había recibido el golpe anterior, una ves mas Hiccup dio otro quejido de dolor.

-oye, eso no era…- Astrid se le acerco inmediatamente dándole un beso en los labios del joven.

_Un héroe volvió a casa_

**L: Hola este es LatinoBadass **

**D: y este es DireWolf30, queremos agradecerles a todos los que han seguido nuestra historia, sobre todo a "STAR" y a Wolfrayo14 por su apoyo, y también a Loti-miko por..**

**L: ¿y ella que demonios tiene que ver con los agradecimientos?**

**D: bueno, como fue la primera en postear un fic en español ella me inspiro un poco en subir esta historia, no quería ser el único allí**

**L: ESE ERA EL PUNTO IMBECIL, QUE FUERAMOS LOS PRIMEROS Y LOS UNICO**S, **su historia es una bazofia gay (literalmente)**

**D: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan así? Todos tienen derecho a escribir sus fic como quieran **

**L: ¿por lo menos lo has leído? Destruye completamente la relación Astrid,Hiccup,Chimuelo que la película realizo. Es como ¿viste "secreto en la montana"?**

**D: HE sip**

**L: es como si hiciera un fic donde Ennis Del Mar engañara a su esposa con una mujer estríper calenturienta, eso seria total mente una bazofia que arruinaría la relación que se formo entre Ennis y Jack en la película, simplemente no tiene sentido**

**D: eso no te da derecho a criticarlo, todos son libres de poner lo que quieran en sus historias, al igual que nosotros **

**L: al demonio, oye por cierto ¿ya pusiste un nuevo capítulo en el fic de Monsters vs Aliens Corrupción?-**

**D: eh NOP**

**L: ¿y en el remake de Pokemon Cazamercenarios?**

**D: eh, Nop**

**L: sabes que los fanáticos que han seguido esas historias nuestras nos van a linchar ¿cierto?-**

**D: ehhh…Sip**

**L: hay dios, me voy a tomar un café **

**D: ¿me puedes traer uno?-**

**L: TRAETELO TU **

**D: como sea, disculpen a todos, el me obligo escribir todo esto, pero que quede claro que la opinión de LatinoBadass no representa de ninguna forma la mía ¿OK?**

**Cualquier queja que tengan dígansela a el, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Saludos **


End file.
